Will You?
by space77
Summary: A car ride. A song. Procrastination is not his strong suit.


**A/N:** Hmmm… not sure if you can classify this as a song-fic, but it is a fic and there is a song in it, so credit is due: **Amy Winehouse**, _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_. Also, credit to **Willi** for issuing this song as a challenge in the Writing Exercises at the **Anti-Boneyard** (link in my profile). And of course, muchas gracias to **TemperTemper** for the beta!

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine!

* * *

It was a good day.

Case solved, murderer jailed, justice served. Clean. Just how we like 'em.

I was driving her back to the Lab after our final interrogation. And she was driving me crazy.

Like that doll. Chatty Cathy, right? Mile-a-minute, non-stop chatter.

Really I didn't mind it that much. I'd much rather see her like this than sad or upset. Or angry at me.

First it was the case – the brilliant last-minute discovery by her team that broke it wide open.

Then it was something Russ had reminded her of at her last visit with him. I secretly cherish those times when she gives me glimpses of her childhood. Especially when it's the good times she's recalling.

Then it was a detail that Angela had filled her in on regarding the investigation of her Fijian spouse.

And I was listening. Really. Actively.

At least at first.

But then I got distracted with traffic – _Did you see that moron who just cut me off?_ – or the rain – _How can it rain when the sun is shining?_ – or her lips. _The ones that just asked me a question._

"What was that Bones?" I asked, as I started scanning radio stations.

"I was just wondering if you would… Oh, that one Booth. Go back!"

"What? Which…"

She smacked my hand away and punched the button back a few times. Then, cranking the volume, "I love this song…"

_And it's not Tibetan Throat Singers?_

She started humming along to what I realized was a new twist on a familiar tune. A rather sultry twist.

_Tonight with words unspoken  
And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning star?  
_

The sun reflecting through the water droplets left on the windshield from the brief (freaky sunshine) shower, caused her to reflect. And I don't mean that introspectively. She was so shiny. Her eyes sparkled, her hair glinted, the tiny beads on the silver chain around her neck spun the shards of sunlight into radiant beams of color, shifting and dancing along with every bob of her head to the music.

I was blinded. Not literally; maybe introspectively.

She's so beautiful when she's happy. Hell, who am I kidding? She's beautiful all the time.

I realized that interspersed with her humming were sporadic words from the song.

_I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
_

She was crooning huskily along with the songstress and my right ear was throbbing with the sound – so close, and yet not close enough.

I chanced another glance at her, out the side of my sunglasses – she was smiling, her eyes closed, head tilted back against the headrest, moving side-to-side with the music. Her hands rested lightly on her thighs and her fingers tapped along with the rhythm of the drums. She looked so comfortable, so carefree.

I don't get to see this side of Bones very often… not without feeling like I need to look around for the other shoe that is inevitably getting ready to drop… or the explosive refrigerator.

My grip on the steering wheel was gradually becoming the white-knuckled variety, trying to control myself; to refrain from grabbing her hand. If for no other reason than to let her know I'm still here.

_Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
_

Those words being sung by her lips rang in my ears long after the song had ended. So when her voice finally penetrated through my addled brain, surely you can understand my shock.

"_Will you_ Booth?"

_Will I? Will I what? Is she talking about the song? Oh God… I…_

"Huh?" I managed to say, rather articulately if you ask me.

"Tomorrow?"

I squeaked. I couldn't believe it, but I heard it. My mouth was hanging open, I'm sure I looked like a damn fool - and I squeaked. _What is she doing to me?_

_Okay, be a man. Just answer her._

"Sure Bones. Um… tomorrow."

"Okay, well the movers are going be there at eight. So, would you wanna come about seven thirty and maybe bring some breakfast? I'll make coffee… the good Columbian you like?"

_Movers?_ My brain was slow with the transition… and that's when it hit me. Bones is anything but slow with transitions. Her mind can turn on a dime… hell, on a nano-dime. She wasn't talking about the song at all.

A bittersweet wave of relief passed through me, as my emotions caught up to reality. "Breakfast? Okay, sure. I can do breakfast."

"Thanks Booth."

It was at that moment, I pulled up to the rear entrance of the Lab. She gathered up her purse and made to reach for the door handle.

And it was then that I made a decision; one that, as of yet, I haven't regretted. I looked at her… _yep, still beautiful._ She smiled at me and that sealed it.

"Bones, it's a beautiful day. Case is over and we have a free afternoon. You wanna, I don't know, go to the park or something? Maybe grab some dinner later?"

_How does that old saying go? Why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?_

_FIN._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
